Trouble in Paradise
by Foxface9
Summary: When four girls get into Welton due to a flook Headmaster Nolan's part, what else can they change about the school's studious way of life? (Neil/Todd involved, though not prominent)


It was the year of nineteen fifty-nine and a new year was beginning at Helton. The last year certainly ended with a bang, what with Neil winning over his dad with his performance. As long as he kept up his As, he'd be allowed to be in the play this year as well. Though he wasn't happy about it, Neil's dad was glad that his son had found something recreational. And of course, his father's change of heart had nothing to do with the college credits Neil would get from acting in school plays. So, as they made their way to their rooms, they heard a yell from Nuwanda's.  
"Ah!" Charlie's yell came down the hall.

The gang bolted to Charlie's room, looking inside to see a girl reading a book on one of the two beds.  
"What?" she asked, as if this was a co-ed school and she had all the right in the world to be there. The oddest thing about the situation was the fact that she was wearing a school uniform, not even a girl's version. The same uniform that they all wore. She had dark brown hair, about an inch longer than her shoulders, and even darker brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked. "Girls aren't supposed to be at this school!"

"Um, what? I got accepted here like every one of you guys did. And so did my three friends, so you can shut it," she said, promptly throwing both legs over the bed. "Though, I didn't think I'd get bunked with a dude. Name's Nicole."

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Nolan said, shoving his way into the room through the crowd of boys. "What are you doing here young lady?"

"This is my room sir," she said, crossing her arms.

"It most certainly is not!" he said, looking to his clipboard. "This is the room of a Charles Dolton and a Nicholas Rockwell. There is no female on this list!"

"My full name is Nicholas Tudor Rockwell. My parents signed the birth certificate before finding out the definite gender. Though, I would have thought that this school would have looked more into its students before jumping to the conclusion that I am a boy," she said, shocking everyone within ear shot.

Mr. Nolan, however, looked both furious and confused as he continued to look from her to the files in his hand.  
"What is your birth date? For verification purposes," he said, with a sly smile painted on his face.

"March sixth of the year nineteen forty-two," she answered, to which Mr. Nolan scowled at the paper before looking to here with wide eyes.

"Well, Ms. Rockwell, seeing as how your parents have already left the premises… and the paperwork has already been signed and filed… you may begin your studies at Welton." That brought a loud cheer from the boys in the hall, which was soon silenced as Mr. Nolan turned to them all and most of the gathering crowd dispersed. The only boys who remained were Neil, Todd, Knox, Meeks, Pitts, Cameron, and Charlie who stood by with a smile in the room. "However," he said, turning back to the girl, "You will not be rooming with a boy. Grab your bag Ms. Rockwell and we will find another room for you to stay in."

The girl grabbed her suitcase and book, walking towards the door. Just then, Meeks said something that caught all of their attention.

"Guys, there's more," he said, stuttering slightly.

They all turned to see two girls, both in school uniforms, peeking out of a room. They were both shortish, one with dark brown curly hair and the other with slightly lighter brown hair up in a ponytail with a blue streak in her bangs.

"What's going on?" the one with a blue streak in her hair asked.

Nolan peaked his head into the hallway as well, infuriated to see that two more girls had invaded his all boys vicinity.

"Morgan, Erin!" Nicole said, walking past the stunned headmaster to the girls with a smile.

"Hey Nicole, what's going on?" the one with curly hair asked.

"Apparently they thought I was a dude because my name is Nicholas," she said calmly.

"And how did you two get into this school?" Mr. Nolan asked, coming up to the girls.

"Well sir, birth certificate, grades, some well saved up money, etc. I can list other reasons if you like," the one with the blue streak said, to which the darker haired one snickered.

"Wait just one minute there all of you, did you say Erin and Morgan? As in, Erin Sheridan and Morgan Rennie?" Nolan asked "You mean to tell me that you are all female students?!"

"That's right!" Nicole said with a smile.

"Hey, do you guys know where Julia went off to? I saw her heading off to look for food but... I don't know anymore," the one with dark curly hair asked.

"I might be able to believe that one female student made it through the network with a male name. Even three! But I highly doubt that a young lady name Julia made it into this institution under my careful eye!" Nolan said, full blown fury in his eyes.

"Um, sir if I may," a meek voice came down the hall. Everyone remaining in the hall turned to see a man in a grey suit with a girl with long brown hair and glasses. In a Welton school uniform. "This is Julia Wagner," the man continued. "Daughter of Michael and Tina Wagner. Of the Wagner Oil industry. As in, one of the largest donators that this school has had the pleasure of entertaining. She will be attending Welton as a respect to her parents who have been loyal to us over the years." And if Mr. Nolan had ever been shell shocked, today was the day. He looked at all four of the girls with a frustrated stare, as if choosing one to murder. But then, he looked down and smiled before pointing the smile at each of the girls.

"Very well then. Ladies, it appears that you will be attending Welton for the school year," he said before turning to the man in the grey suit. "Ms. Wagner will be rooming with Ms. Rockwell. Would you please direct us to her room so that she may be situated?"

"Actually, Ms. Wagner's room is right here," the man said, gesturing to the door across the hall from Morgan and Erin's.

"Very well then. I expect you to report to my room for scheduling at your recorded times," Nolan said before turning to the dead poets who had been smiling uncontrollably until that moment. "And you boys are not permitted into the showers between the hours of eight and nine, just as you ladies will not access them before or after said hours!"  
"Yes Mr. Nolan," the students said in the same tones with straight faces.

That is, until the headmaster left the hallway. At that point, they all cheered in victory. Charlie even picked up the one with dark curly hair, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What the hell?!" she almost yelled, flailing and causing him to drop her on her feet.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said with a chuckle, backing away. "Just, too passionate about ladies finally becoming a part of this fine school of ours!"

"Cough! Cough! Bull!" Nicole said.

"Come on Charlie, leave the new girls alone!" Neil said, shoving Charlie playfully. "Welcome to Helton, ladies!"

"Oh it's got a nickname!" Nicole said with a devious smile. "Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Nicole, this is Julia," she said, gesturing to the girl who had been brought there by the man in the grey suit. Then to the one with curly dark hair, who was now shrinking behind the other three girls, as she said "The one you traumatized is Morgan. And this is Erin," she finished, motioning to the one with her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I'm Neil. The perv is Charlie-"

"Damn it Neil! The name is Nuwanda!" Charlie protested.

"Really? You're still going on with that?" Todd said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Todd"

"What's with the blue?" Knox asked.

"It's a birth defect," Erin said.

"Really?" Knox responded with large eyes.

"Yup," she said, rocking on her heels as she popped the p sound.

Now it was Charlie's turn to roll his eyes, "She dyed it you idiot. That's Knox of the Naïve."

"I'm Cameron."

"Pitts and this is Meeks."

"Really? What parents would do that to their kid?" Julia said with a laugh.

"Yea, we know," Pitts said with a down look.

"No, I was talking about Cameron!" Julia said.

"Yea, Meeks is an awesome name. Totally original! Same with Pitts, but isn't Cameron a girls' name?" Nicole added with a grin.

Neil and Charlie began to laugh, Charlie placing his hand on Erin's shoulder to which she said "Take it off or I'll break it off," causing him to retract the hand rather quickly.

"Well, from the way you handle Charlie, I think you girls are gonna do just fine around here," Neil said. "Well, we'll leave you to get settled."

Then, something dawned on Charlie. "I have my own room this year!"

* * *

They were all in Headmaster Nolan's office, girls included.

"Now, against my better judgment, you ladies have already been scheduled to take soccer and I cannot change this. However, as opposed to the shorts we supply to each student, you will be wearing sweatpants or knee length shorts," Nolan said, not bothering to look up. "Any questions?"

"No Headmaster Nolan," they all said in unison as most students did in response to teachers before they were dismissed to their rooms.

"So," Charlie began as they started down the hallway, "Looks like we'll be playing soccer together!"

"Touch us and I'll rip your dick off," Erin said with a smile, not even turning to Charlie who had now crouched down slightly as he imagined the shear pain that he knew the shortish girl could and would inflict on him.

"Come on Erin, give him a break," Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I know how to get on your good sides," Charlie said, jumping in front of, and effectively stopping the group. "How would you ladies like to join the dead poets' society?"

"What's the dead poets' society?" Nicole asked.

"Well, my little lady it's a little hard to explain," Charlie said, moving quickly to Nicole's side and putting his arm around her. "But I'll try. In the dead of night, we go to a cave where we soon step into a world full of possibilities! A world where mere words can make battles disappear as quickly as they can make them come to life! A world where men can turn dragons into rabbits and clouds can rain chocolate over a land of red grass and green men as the sun gleams through, turning the entire planet into a fiery inferno before brining life back to the world below!" he over exaggerated, moving is free hand to illustrate the scene as both he and Nicole looked off into the distance with large eyes and a grin so bright that it could blind a man.

"Wow," she said, breathless. "So basically a poetry club?" she said, obviously less awestruck than before as she shifted her eyes to Charlie.

"Well, yea…" he said, patting Nicole on the head. Though it did look a bit odd considering they were about the same height.

"Guys please?!" Nicole said, turning to her friends while she and Charlie did matching puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Nicole, four girls and seven guys in a cave at night?" Julia said.

"But, but we have Erin and Morgan!" Nicole pointed out, gesturing a hand to the two girls named.

Julia looked to Morgan and Erin, who appeared to grow with a pair of evil grins as Julia said "Alright, we're in."


End file.
